planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Vanu Sovereignty
A technocratic faction that believes humanity can only evolve by rediscovering and tapping the lost technology of the Vanu. The Vanu Sovereignty are a transhumanist cult of academics, intellectuals, and technology worshippers who believe that human destiny lies in the further development and exploitation of the alien technology. Colors Purple and Teal Description They have been called “Religious nut jobs”, “Techno-evangelist”, and a “Trans-humanist Cult.” The Vanu Sovereignty would find those terms to be dismissive and born of ignorance. They are what we would call true believers. Through the use of the mysterious Vanu technology, exotic energy weapons were invented. Also, the VS discovered the ability to improve the human body through modification. This alteration of the human species generated great suspicion and hatred by the Terran Republic and the New Conglomerate . History The Vanu Sovereignty (VS) gained their name from a long past alien race. The strange artifacts were discovered on the planet of Auraxis shortly after the first expeditionary forces from the Terran Republic arrived. From the research of these artifacts came the discovery of “rebirthing” technology, and the offer of immortality. Terran Republic scientists were forced to keep research on this new technology secret. However, the Vanu managed to persuade some “free-thinking” scientists to join their cause. As news of the wormhole collapse began to spread throughout the Republic, the leadership began to grow anxious. Fearing that their lives may be in danger from the paranoid and oppressive Republic, the Vanu broke away, managing to gain control of several rebirthing facilities. The founders of the VS were, and to some extent still are, scientists. They are simply of the belief that humans are still evolving and are capable of being so much more than just soldiers or miners. The Vanu Sovereignty seeks to destroy the Republic in retaliation for years of devastating oppression and lies. Because the New Conglomerate declared war on them, the VS have reacted in kind, equally hating them as they do the Terran Republic . The Vanu believe the only way to save the world that Vanu once ruled, and in order for humanity to reach its full potential, they needed to take up arms and destroy both the other Empires. Philosophically religious, the Vanu are often mistaken for zealots. However, you won’t find a Vanu shouting “Praise Vanu!” after every kill. Calm and often considered to be passionless, they have removed the chaos of war from their subsistence and adopted a superior, paternal and condescending view of the rest of their “lost brothers and sisters”. Viewing themselves as the true seekers of freedom through enlightenment they will do whatever it takes to bring the light of Vanu back to the world. The VS firmly believes that technology and knowledge hold the answers to all of mankind’s problems. It has been said that “The Ancients” (the ones that actually created the tech that the VS use) have shown them the way. They believe that they have been “blessed” with the gift of technology and power to “smite those that stand against the pursuit of knowledge and power”. The VS also believes that everyone should have the freedom to believe in the ancients just as they do. It was the Terran Republic that insisted that everyone trust that man was wise enough to solve all the problems that plagued humanity. The VS thought them to be fools and stated “How can they possibly believe that they can achieve that goal without embracing the technology of the Ancients?” The ‘Ancients’ gave the Vanu Sovereignty “a gift” according to their leaders. The VS leaders even quoted great men from the past to further fuel their ideology. Men of science and literature were cited for their cause. Quotes predicting the coming of the inevitable ascension of mankind were found in V.S. scripture. Einstein, one of their best and brightest, once said, “It has become appallingly obvious that our technology has exceeded our humanity.” Another was cited, “Progress is the activity of today and the assurance of tomorrow,” said Ralph Waldo Emerson. These were wise men of their time that were forward thinking enough to embrace knowledge. Progression is inevitable, why does the Terran Republic want to try to stifle it? Notable quote regarding the Terran Republic "We would welcome our lost brothers and sisters, if only they would listen to reason. The TR has never been adept at listening. We must now fulfill humanity's destiny here on Auraxis and bring this world back into the light of Vanu. Only then will the unbelievers understand their folly - and only then that we will take the next step toward our ascension. Nothing will stand in our way." Notable quote regarding the New Conglomerate "Freedom is their war cry, yet they shackle themselves to irrelevant concepts like 'government' and 'business' that only serve to enslave them in the end. True freedom lies in understanding the will of Vanu, for the shackles that burden humanity are only broken in enlightenment. We will show them." Technology The Vanu Sovereignty took advantage of the alien tech, embraced evolution and change and has “received” the offering of knowledge and power from the ancients. The VS weapons rely on quickly energizing a splash of plasma-like ammunition that destroys the very bonding attributes of the elements that make up the armor and the flesh of enemy combatants. Although it does not have the impact of the NC weapon systems, nor is it able to equal the rate of fire of the TR weaponry, it is incredibly deadly over a wider area due to the viscosity of the energy. All V.S. weapons benefit from the lack of a concussive round. The drawback to having this high accuracy is the degradation of potency over distance. While conventional weapons have bullet drop, V.S. weapons suffer from a reduction in power over the distance traveled. On the vehicles side, the Vanu Sovereignty has two unique empire vehicles, the Magrider battle tank and the Scythe fighter. The use of the ancients’ technology has given them the ability to create some powerful weapons for use on the battlefield with their vehicles. The Heavy Rail Beam and Pulsed Particle Accelerator are a testament to the wonders of the Ancient tech. The Scythe, the Vanu Sovereignty manned flight vehicle, rules the sky with maneuverability and agility. It uses the magnetic field of the planet Auraxis to move in ways other conventional aircraft cannot. The Ancients' technology will be pitted against the human’s inventions on the battlefield and it is yet to be seen which side will emerge victorious. The Magrider medium battle tank demonstrates perfectly the Vanu Sovereignty's phrase “Technology equals Might”. The Magrider can levitate over all terrain types with ease and be equipped with a wide variety of powerful energy weapons. Even the basic Magrider weaponry starts with the HRB which can focus a blast of pure energy that penetrates even the heaviest of armor. Related Links New Conglomerate | Terran Republic